hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Fem Australia
This is just Fem Australia, there's not much of a difference from the regular Australia some information has been retrieved from the "Australia" page, male version, one of the first results to show up in the search bar when you look up "Australia." Australia Australia is located in the South Pacific and a former British colony. Once a common wealth for England she gained Independence. She's often called 'Aussie' as a nickname since the name is equal to being called, 'Australian." Appearance Australia (male version) is often depicted as having bushy brows, coming from England, so Australia (fem) would have bushy brows, but slightly less bushy and pulled in a more uniform manner. Australia (male version) has a bandage on his nose, so Australia (femmie) would have a bandage on her forehead but sometimes not. She's a brunette, her hair color often gets lighter in the sun and any highlights would show up (due to England having blonde hair), she has wavy hair and a hibiscus flower is located by her left ear also. Personality and Interests Australia is often though of as being energetic or a "boisterous bruiser" as shown in her male side in the fanon pictures but she's also a little laid-back and outgoing. Australians are seen as laid-back and outgoing people. She's a rather free-spirited person and proud of the fact that she is a free country and is her own continent. Used to hot, dry Summers and loves to go to the beach due to the common weather in her country and common features. Some intrests of hers include swimming, surfing, rugby (union and league), AFL (Austrlian Football League), cricket and netball. She is honestly an absolutely fantastic at swimming and surfing, and is rather good at rugby and netball. AFL is 'indigenous' to her country and so of course she would be far better than the other countries at it. Aussie also plays a bit of guitar, piano, and sings. She vists America sometimes and learned Guitar from a random American on the streets of the Capital. She visited Austria once and learned piano from him, she was with Italy at the time. Australia has a lovely voice, she sang at Wy's birthday party once, usually she sings her Koala to sleep or New Zealand, when they're having trouble with insomnia. Australia absolutely loves animals. Even though the world's deadliest stringray, octopus, fish, crocodile, shark, snake and spider live in his country, he's all right with them; although he's scared of the stingray because Steve Irwin was killed by one (he was poking the poor thing with a stick, so the stingray had no choice). Pet Australia has a pet koala, seen with black or red eyes and being possessed. The koala is a dangerous pet of Australia and often pops up on her shoulder, and mysteriously pops up on others too. She also has animals indigenous to Australia on her land, kangaroos, crocodiles, emus, and other koalas. Relationships England (Arthur Kirkland): Being a former British colony, Australia respects him and is shown to see him as a father figure. She faithfully fought alongside him in both World Wars and several other minor wars, and to this day they still remain on good terms with each other, although it's mainly because Australia is run by England in terms of government and politics so it kind of comes with the package, support the same Queen. Australia is known to have a bit of a crush on England, sometimes being as bad as Belarus in trying to hog him but sometimes slabbing his hand or other appendages. New Zealand (Kaelin Kirkland): They're very close, and have a sibling like relationship. Though Australia often calls New Zealand "Kiwi," that being her nickname for him. She often jokes around with him or throws darts at him or hurts him in some way. Australia is closest to New Zealand as they're neighbors and are similar in people and culture. America (Alfred F. Jones): '''Since Australia is a close ally of America's, they are good friends. When America suffered the bulk of the Global Financial Crisis, Australia was fine as she could rely on the mining industry pull her through. They have a lot of things in common and sometimes hangout. '''Germany (Ludwig): '''Despite fighting each other in WWI and WWII, Australia and Germany are on good terms with each other. In fact they helped each other a couple times and have several things in common. '''China (Yao Wang): '''China and Australia are quite good friends. This is mainly because China buys all of Australia's uranium and Australia imports a lot of Chinese products. '''Italy (Feliciano Vargas): '''Australia, New Zealand, and Italy often hang out with each other and they enjoy each others' company. Since most Australian children have to learn a LOTE (Language Other Than English), one-third of them choose Italian. Australia and Italy speak Italian often when New Zealand is around to annoy him/her. '''Netherlands: '''Even though the Dutch arrived in Australia before the British, they didn't stick around for very long as they arrived in Western Australia, basically where desert meets ocean, and Australia resents Netherlands for that. '''Antarctica: Antarctica and Australia are best friends, and Aussie often makes a few 'cool' reservations for Antarctica as she's being hurt by the burn in her back from the ozone layer. Fem France: Australia and France are also best friends, seeing to that Aussie puts up with the Frenchwoman dragging her to the mall often for a change in her " 'orrible outfit." Hawaii: '''Australia loves her niece, Hawaii, though the isolated state often gets on her nerves with "fruit," and, "fruit," and, "fruiiiit!", also including, "AUSSIE LOOK IT'S A MARKET OF FRUIT," she also gets on her nerves by not having much experience in the outside world as Aussie took her to a mall and Hawaii didn't know what cotton, hardly what cloth/fabric was. '''Family: England, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Ireland, Wales, America, Canada, Wy, New Zealand, (A few other British colonies).